


The course of love never did run smooth but I mean come on this is just insane

by jungle_ride



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: “Alright so I know how the saying goes,” Monroe begins as he climbs the stairs, following Rosalee, who is moving much slower than usual due to the growing roundness of her now protruding stomach and the wearisome events of the day.“What saying’s that?” she asks on a yawn as she opens the door to their bedroom. Her whole body rejoices as she glances at the bed.“‘The course of love never did run smooth’ but I mean come on this is just insane!” Monroe answers, voice filled to the brim with indignation.  He gesticulates with his arms, looking up into the heavens as if he expects a reply or an apology perhaps.





	The course of love never did run smooth but I mean come on this is just insane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



> So basically I saw the line "how the course of true love never did run smoothly, but this is insane" in your sign up and immediately I had an image of Monroe saying it and this scenario popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so in the end I just had to run with it. I really hope you enjoy it.

“Alright so I know how the saying goes,” Monroe begins as he climbs the stairs, following Rosalee, who is moving much slower than usual due to the growing roundness of her now protruding stomach and the wearisome events of the day. 

“What saying’s that?” she asks on a yawn as she opens the door to their bedroom. Her whole body rejoices as she glances at the bed. 

“‘The course of love never did run smooth’, but I mean come on this is just insane!” Monroe answers, voice filled to the brim with indignation. He gesticulates with his arms, looking up into the heavens as if he expects a reply or an apology perhaps.

“Ah the genius that is Shakespeare.” Rosalee exhales waddling her way over to the bed. With one hand resting against her lower back and the other cupping her baby bump, or as Diana had started calling it her ‘pack’ bump, she sat down, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

“Well he may be one of the all-time greats but all the same, if it’s ok with you, I would rather we didn’t become a modern day Romeo and Juliet.” Monroe exclaims coming over and lying down on the bed bedside her, exhaling deeply. 

“Perhaps a modern Titania and Bottom.” Rosalee smiles over her shoulder towards him.

“Are you implying I’m an ass?” Monroe held a hand to his heart feigning outrage and hurt, though the upturning corners of his mouth give him away. Rosalee chuckles and adjusting her position gently runs a hand over his cheek. 

“You worry too much.” She soothes, trying to smooth some of the worry lines on his forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Well of course I worry.” His eyebrows furrow together, turning sideways as he leans up on his elbow. “In the last few years we have been in more life and death situations than I care to count or remember. I mean it’s not like the Wesenrein wasn’t bad enough,” 

Rosealee grimaces at that particular memory, its events and possible alternative outcomes were still too raw for her, even now; Monroe himself winces at his own admission. 

“But since then,” Monroe continues “we’ve had to deal with a full on war with Black Claw, which is still not a hundred percent dealt with by the way, and the Zerstörer. Not to mention the daily encounters occurring with crazed Wesen cases that we somehow always seem to get dragged into. You could have been killed tonight; I could have lost all four of you.” 

Monroe’s eyes come to rest on her stomach, the lines in his forehand that Rosalee had been trying to ease grow deeper by the second, the longer he looks. Rosalee can practically see the alternative timelines Monroe is currently running through his mind’s eye, the devastating ‘what if’s’ and terrifying ‘maybes’. 

“We’re fine.” She reassures leaning against the back of the bed and swinging her feet up into the mattress. Monroe brings his face closer to her stomach, hesitating a second before planting a kiss on it before he turns his attention back to her, looking up at her with his kind eyes. Rosalee’s heart blossoms at the gesture before a darker thought suddenly strikes her and her eyes narrow in an accusing fashion. 

“What were you thinking charging into that horde of Geiers like a madman, not waiting for Nick and the others?” She blurts out. “You chastise me for my actions but weren’t you just as careless. We could have lost you!” 

“Touché” Monroe grumbles, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “I suppose I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.” He runs a hand over his face, looking drained, Rosalee softens. 

“Understandable, given the situation,” she says wiggling down so her head is now in line with his “but not something we can afford.” She adds a second later turning on her side and resting a hand on Monroe chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of it. 

“Understood.” Monroe catches her hand, bringing it up to his mouth he presses a kiss into her palm. “Preying on pregnant women, that’s a new low even for Geiers. Portland is a crazy place.” He mutters into her skin. 

“Hmm and getting crazier it seems.” She adds. 

“You still sure you don’t want to move?” His tone and mind are both caught somewhere between flippantly joking and solemnity seriousness. 

“We talked about this. Portland is our home and this is our life.” Rosalee yawns, knowing that despite Monroe’s current mixture of emotions, they had already discussed this at length and in the end had wound up at the same conclusion. They weren’t going anywhere. 

“Yeah.” He hums reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face. “But I wish it didn’t lend itself to so much…” his voice trails off, as the word to describe the vastness of their plights escaped his vocabulary. 

“I’m ok with it.” She says, shrugging when Monroe raises an eyebrow skeptically. 

“I am. I never thought I would get here,” she explains “I never thought I would have you and all of this.” She gestures around them, trying to encompass the entirety of their shared life, the love and friendship, the family and unity. “A little bit of chaos…” she catches his eyes and laughs “alright a lot of chaos; I don’t know it seems like a fair trade.”

“Fair?” Monroe questions, eyebrow still raised. 

“Maybe fair’s not the right word. I just mean.” She sighs and contemplates her words for a second before continuing. “My past has never been a secret. You know I wasn’t exactly a ‘good’ person before you met me. I did a lot of things that I am not proud of.” 

“Jinx.” Monoroe smiles at her, bopping her on the nose softly. “Though I suspect mine might have been worse, these hands aren’t exactly blood free.” He lifts the arm not currently tucked under his body and offers it up to her, as if she will still be able to see the shadow of red.

“Neither are mine.” She confesses, reaching up to interlace their fingers together and squeezing his hand tight. Monroe stares at her, eyes shining with intrigue but not a trace of judgment. The obvious questions linger on the tip of his tongue; he stays them however, feeling that, that particular conversation might be better left for another time. 

“You ever wonder what might have been if we’d meet sooner?” he asks instead. 

“All the time.” She mummers, drawing her bottom lip through her teeth. “I wonder if you would have loved me.”

“Of course I would have.” There was no hesitation, no doubt. Rosalee snuggles up closer to him, as close as her bump will allow.

“I’m not going to say it would have been healthy though. I wasn’t exactly the picture of healthy living back then; my morals were skewed to say the least.” Monroe acknowledges, after contemplating the thought. 

“I would have been more interested in where I was getting my next hit than anything else. I was pretty messed up.” She acknowledges in turn. 

“Pretty sure I would have been a possessive, suffocating, reckless hellhound of a Blutbad.”

“And I would have been the conniving, selfish, angry junkie looking to fall into oblivion.”

“Ahh but I would have followed you into it. So I suppose it’s safe to say we would have been one giant hot mess.” Monroe grins and Rosalee laughs. 

“I still kind of wish I could turn back the clock though if only that I could find you sooner and love you longer.” He whispers to her a little while later, after Rosalee has found the will to change into her pajamas and they are tucked under the covers lying together in the dark. 

“’Love vanquishes time, to lovers a moment can be eternity,’” She breathes leaning forward to press their foreheads together, her eyes fluttering shut from the comforting touch.

“‘Eternity can be the tick of a clock.’” Monroe finishes, running his nose along hers before pressing his mouth to her smiling lips; together letting the clock tick on.


End file.
